Zurück auf New Earth oder - die Nacht, in der die Bananen fliegen
by Zottelchen
Summary: Die Geschichte ist eine humorvolle und definitive ooc-Coproduktion. Christine und ich haben die Story als kleinen Gag auf Kosten des EINEN AFFEN! geschrieben. (JC-Fans werden wissen, welchen.) Nicht denken, einfach lachen :) Der kursiv gedruckte Text sind Zeilen von Christine, die normalen von mir.


_Nachdem unser fleißiges Autorenteam Kathryn und Christine eine Kurzgeschichte beendet hatten, widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsepisode "Resolutions". Also schnappten sie sich Janeway, ihres Zeichens Captain des Raumschiffes Voyager, und Chakotay, den Ersten Offizier und verfrachteten beide zurück auf New Earth._

Einen Schreibmoment später fanden sich beide in mormaler Tagesbekleidung wieder, Janeway in einem Kleid und unser Indianer in einer Hose mit Oberteil. "Wieso kriegt der ne Hose und ich nicht?!", war die Frage des Captains. Ein wenig genervt verpaßten die Autoren der Dame eine Hose und ein Shirt. "Na also, und nun bringt uns zurück auf die Voyager!" - "Nö", kam die Antwort aus dem Autorenhimmel.

"Es gibt da noch einiges zu klären" konstatierte Kathryn ärgerlich. Chakotay sah Kathryn fragend an. "Und das wäre?" hakte er nach. Kathryn, die rein gar nichts gesagt hatte, glotzte ihn fragend an. "Hä? Ich hab gar nichts gesagt."

"Das war ich!" knurrte die Autorin aka Kathryn. "Tschuldigung", meinte Chakotay, aber könnt ihr euch nicht Nummern geben oder so? "DAS IST DOCH WOHL EINDEUTIG WESSEN STIMME WELCHE IST!" riefen beide Kathryns empört. "Jaaaaaa... schon gut... es tut mir leid!" grummelte Chakotay und sagte nichts mehr. Kathryn und Chakotay gingen in ihre Unterkunft, die merkwürdigerweise noch immer genauso aussah, wie sie sie verlassen hatten. "Ich hoffe nur, meine Badewanne ist noch heil", murmelte Kathryn und ging nach draußen.

_"Oh bitte bitte bitte laßt sie heil sein", murmelte Chakotay und sah sich in der Unterkunft um. "Befinden wir uns noch vor dem Sturm?" fragte er in den Äther. "Öh.. hm.. ja.. nee.. keine Ahnung...", kam Gestammel von oben. Chakotay seufzte, während eine vergnügte Janeway herein hüpfte. "Sie ist noch ganz.. sie ist noch ganz... sie ist noch ganz...", sang sie fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie sich umsah. "War der Sturm schon?" fragte sie und von oben hörte man das Zirpen der Grillen._

"Die haben glaube ich keinen Plan", flüsterte Chakotay zu Kathryn.

"Hey, das haben wir gehört!" kam es von oben. "Wir sind voll verplant... eh... ich meine, geplant haben wir... ach, setzt euch jetzt an den Tisch. Chakotay! Kathryns Schultern sehen sehr verspannt aus, vielleicht kümmerst Du Dich mal drum?"

Chakotay hopste sofort um den Tisch herum um sich an Kathryns Schultern zu machen. "Oh, das ist gut Chakotay, hör nicht auf..." schnurrte Kathryn.

_Und die beiden kleinen Spanner guckten selig von oben zu und gaben sich High Five. "Klappt ja alles super."_

Chakotays Hände fingen an, nicht nur die Schultern zu massieren, verräterisch rutschten sie weiter nach vorn und schon bald massierte er ihr Dekolleté. Kathryn bemerkte es natürlich und klopfte ihm auf die Finger. "Chakotay..." sagte sie gedehnt, "ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt baden. Kommst du mit?" sie ziwnkerte ihm frech zu.

Chakotay fiel das Gesicht nach unten vor Vorfreude. "Klar!", erklärte er sich bereit und rannte voraus zur Badewanne. "So nun füll erstmal Wasser ein", grinste ihn Janeway an. "Eh das ist unfair", maulte Chakotay.

"Wie sollen wir ohne Wasser sonst baden bitte schön?" frage Kathryn.

"Weißt Du eigentlich, wie weit der verdammte Fluß entfernt ist?"

"Leute", kam eine Stimme von oben, "keine Panik, wir machen das schon."

"Na, DAS möchte ich sehen..." meinte Chakotay grummelig. Im nächsten Moment war die Wanne voll Wasser, das einladend dampfte. Chakotay fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Wie zum..."

"Nicht fragen, einfach hinnehmen", kam es wieder von oben.

_"Machs denen doch nicht zu leicht", bekam Kathryn einen Rüffel von Christine. "Ich glaubs ja wohl!", meckerte Janeway. "Erst werden wir entführt und dann sollen wir auch noch arbeiten!" - "Ruhe da unten sonst schnippe ich euch die Klamotten weg!", kam die Drohung von Christine._

"Na, DAS wäre doch mal was, oder glaubt ihr, ich bade in meinem Klamotten?" schnaubte Kathryn und schon zog sie sich aus. Chakotay hatte derweil Stielaugen bekommen und konnte sich selber gar nicht schnell genug ausziehen. Kurz darauf saßen die beiden in der Badewanne und Chakotay machte mit seiner Massage weiter. Auf einmal hörten sie ein Knacken und Kathryn zuckte heftig zusammen. Auf einem Ast, direkt vor der Badewanne, hockte DER Affe. "DER Affe, ich schreib's noch mal - DER AFFE!" ereiferte sich Kathryn, und damit Chakotay nicht wieder verwirrt war, fügte sie ein "Autoren-Kathryn" hinzu.

_"Wir sind nicht blind!", kam es aus der Badewanne. "Schreibt ihn doch einfach weg", grinste Janeway._

"Finde nur ich den Affen komplett bescheuert?" kam die Antwort. Chakotay hatte Mitleid mit der armen Autoren-Kathryn, grinste und während er aus der Wanne stieg meinte er: "Mit dem hab ich auch noch ne Rechung offen!" Er griff sich eine Banane vom Stapel, der sich auf wundersame Weise neben der Wanne gebildet hatte, zielte und schon hatte der Affe eine Banane im Maul und guckte blöd. "Das war dafür, dass du letztes mal die Stimmung kaputt gemacht hast! Wir hätten uns fast geküßt!"

_Christine und Janeway guckten sich dabei fragend an. "Das arme Vieh", meinte Christine. "Dennoch hat der unseren Kuß kaputt gemacht", meinte Janeway. Christine seufzte. "Hast du nun deine Rache?", fragte sie Autoren-Kathryn._

"Nein, dieser Typ verdient noch mehr... Chakotay, würdest du?"

"Aber immer doch." Er schnappte sich weitere Bananen und der Affe legte einen urkomischen Tanz hin, als er versuchte, allen auszuweichen. Bald hatte Kathryn auch Spaß daran gefunden und beide wurden kräftig angefeuert. Als alle Bananen verbraucht waren zeigt der Affe den beiden einen Vogel und verschwand beleidigt auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

"Jawoll!" rief Autoren-Kathryn begeistert. "So, und wo wart ihr beide stehengeblieben beim letzten mal, bevor der Affe aufgetaucht ist?" fragte sie schelmisch.

Chakotay und Kathryn lächelten sich einander an. "Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern Chakotay", meinte sie verführerisch und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

_Während sich Christine, ganz in ihrem Beruf, des kleinen Äffchens annahm, rückten Janeway und Chakotay nahe zusammen und sahen zur Autoren-Kathryn. "Könnten wir mal bitte kurz alleine sein?"_

"Nicht, dass ich nicht wüßte, was ihr vorhabt", kicherte die Autoren-Kathryn. "Es sei." Im nächsten Moment waren Kathryn und Chakotay verschwunden und Kathryn meinte zu Christine: "Beenden wir die Geschichte, da warten noch 3 andere auf uns und den Affen" - sie zog den Affen aus der Geschichte und warf ihn Christine zu - "den kannst behalten."

i"Wieso kann dich eigentlich keiner leiden?", fragte Christine den armen kleinen Affen und nahm ihn mit auf Arbeit./i

Lustiges Ende


End file.
